With the proliferation of mobile computing devices, including smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, and the like, users may store personal information and data on multiple, disparate devices. Users with multiple computing devices may find it difficult to manage their data across their various devices. One prior solution has been for users to store their data on remote servers in a cloud computing environment, which refers to a networked computing environment in which client devices can communicate with servers to store files on those servers across the Internet. In this way, users may access their data stored on a cloud server from any computer that has access to the cloud. However, users may have privacy and/or security concerns with storing their data on remote servers, since the physical device that stores the data is not under the users' physical control. Management of data among a single user's multiple devices and among multiple devices of different users within a network may also be difficult. Additionally, facilitating requests from outside the network for in-network data may be difficult.